


Pattern stopped, at what cost

by YourAverageEth



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageEth/pseuds/YourAverageEth
Summary: Braaxi angst but worse
Relationships: Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Pattern stopped, at what cost

taxi sighed, cold mist echoing from his breath. The cold air by the sea held secrets, and answers.

Some, Sylnan wished to unfold. Some, br’aad wished to run from.

They were waiting for their boat. They were waiting to go where br’aad had been for a year. And where Taxi hoped to finally figure out why the blond hated sweet little cottages.

“Saxi, hey.” Br’aad looked nervous. “You okay? I can give you my scarf...” he awkwardly fiddled with the cloth around his neck as the shorter man shook his head. “No, I’m fine... just worried.”

”okay. I can say the same for me.” He sighed again as he looked out at the churning gray water, his ginger fur whipped back by the wind.

As they boarded, br’aad looked even more stressed, and made Taxi even more anxious for him as he led his friend down belowdecks, his face twisted in anxiety and cold.||

taxi looked around. “Why did you take me here?” 

Br’aad looked down. “I need you to understand something before I continue. Everyone I’ve ever loved has died, and that includes Katherine...” 

he looked around, breathless as Taxi looked confused. “...and?” “And I don’t want you to suffer like they did. Taxi, I don’t want you to die but it’s the only outcome I can see now that I... caught feelings. I need to be in charge of that fate.”

”WHAT?” the tabaxi stepped back as his friend drew a dagger. “You don’t have to do this, br’aad!” He pleaded. “Please!” 

He stared back coldly. “Would you rather SUFFER like they did? Would you rather live in constant fear of being killed because of my stupid feelings?” Taxi took in a sharp breath.

And  
He  
Spoke.

he paused, contemplating, before he finally said it. 

“Do it.”

As br’aad lunged, pain in his eyes, he hit fur and then flesh. Blood seeped into the wooden floor   
As  
Taxi  
Bled  
Out.

There he died, tears in his eyes, by the hands of his best friend and who very well could have been something more. 

There he died, on a boat away.

There he was gone in an instant.


End file.
